


Rough Day

by GoOffCredits



Series: Tales of the FAHC [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Smut, They might be broken but they've got each other at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoOffCredits/pseuds/GoOffCredits
Summary: Some days are tougher than others. Some days they didn't really know what to say. They were just glad that they had one another to mend the things that broke.





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after AHWHM, but not like an insane amount of time. They're getting into a routine. However chaotic or odd it may seem. But it works for them. Most of the time.

                It’d been a rough day. Both Gavin and Ryan nearly died, as the car Ryan was driving during the chase flipped. Though it wasn’t the crash itself that nearly did them in; it was the cops that shot bullet after bullet at the car. Thankfully, Jeremy had come to their rescue and got them out of there. They didn’t escape completely unscathed, however. Their unwillingness to leave the money behind (even after they had heard the police sirens) led them to a desperate escape out the back, which resulted in Michael getting grazed with a bullet. It was hubris that turned out to be their downfall. Michael, reasonably, was pissed. Gavin had apologized profusely, and though Ryan didn’t dare speak with the Vagabond mask adorned, Gavin could tell that the other felt just as bad.

                By one in the morning, the pair were exhausted. The adrenaline that had once propelled them had long since worn off. Too weighed down with guilt and fatigue, the pair didn’t even try to hide the fact that they were going home together. The Vagabond had slunk an arm around Gavin’s shoulder and the Brit leaned into it. They were even too tired to acknowledge or care about the side eyes they got from the others.

                Neither of them spoke on the drive to Ryan’s house. And neither of them spoke when they got inside. Or when they changed out of their sweaty, dirty, blood-stained clothing. Or when they finally sunk into bed next to one another. They lay in a contemplative silence, both wallowing in the thought of how that day could’ve been their very last. But, then again, it wasn’t unlike any other day in the FAHC.

                Gavin had laid his body next to Ryan in such a way that allowed him to prop his head up on the other’s chest. Almost immediately he could feel Ryan’s strong hand on top of his head, stroking his hair lightly. How hard and brutal the day had been on his body made it so that Ryan’s soft touch had nearly been a major shock. But Gavin returned the gentle stroking by bringing his left hand up to Ryan’s torso and circling a few of his battle scars delicately. How many different ones there were. How many different ways Ryan could’ve died. The deep, gnarly looking scars weren’t necessarily the ones that made Gavin flinch. It was the old ones. The ones that had clearly happened before Gavin had met him. Mostly because Gavin didn’t know the stories.

                “Are you okay?” Ryan managed to say. He could feel this own voice getting caught in his throat.

                “Yea,” Gavin mumbled, bringing his right arm up onto Ryan’s chest and laying his head down onto it, giving himself better leverage to look at Ryan’s face. His whole body was illuminated in the soft yellow light of the lamp nearby them. “Feel bad about Michael.”

                “I know.”

                “We shouldn’t have stayed for the money.”

                “Yeah,” Ryan brought the hand that wasn’t tangled in Gavin’s hair up behind his own head. He stared into his ceiling, trying hard to think about something else. Anything else. Any other thought than how he almost got a teammate killed. “We shouldn’t have.”

                It was quiet again. But neither of them minded. Their rhythmic heartbeats and steady breathing were enough to fill the air. It was enough to know that the other was alive. Breathing and pumping blood and feeling, albeit not feeling great, with one another. Though feeling bad was better than feeling nothing at all. They’d both understood that long ago.

                As Gavin traced around a particularly bad scar at Ryan’s ribcage, Ryan moved his hand from Gavin’s hair and placed it gently on his hand. Gavin swallowed hard and pressed his head further into his arm. “What happened?”

                “I got stabbed trying to kill a gang leader back in Georgia.”

                “Did you almost die?”

                “Almost. Just missed a lung.”

                Gavin sighed and interlocked his fingers with Ryan’s and then brought the back of Ryan’s hand up to his mouth, giving it a small kiss. Ryan watched passively as he did this, but soon he took Gavin’s hand more firmly into his and propped himself so that he was sitting up, bringing his face closer to Gavin’s in order to give him a deep kiss. They were both tense; their muscles and minds both still whirling from the day that they had, but together, intertwined and connected as they were, it did ease the tension. If only by a bit.

                Shifting his body to lay directly on top of Ryan, Gavin let out a groan. The bruise that was forming on the side of his ribs definitely hurt internally as well as externally. Ryan’s touch quickly went from his face to his side, all the concern and worry he had during the initial hit back again.

                “It’s okay,” His voice sounded a bit hoarse. “Just kiss me, please.”

                Ryan, with a lack of anything else to do for his Brit, conceded and gave Gavin another long and languid kiss. Eventually Gavin’s hands came up to Ryan’s scraggly beard and grabbed onto his face for dear life. Like if he didn’t hold onto him he’d no longer be there. Ryan understood. He understood because he too gripped onto Gavin’s hips potentially a bit harder than was reasonable. However, if Gavin was being honest, he didn’t mind the roughness. It was different, obviously. Being hit in the side with a nightstick was vastly different than having a lover’s fingernails dig into the hips.

                The weight of Gavin on his body on his was a welcomed weight; one that kept him breathing and focused. Gavin was with him. He was on top of him and in one piece. Kissing him and grabbing him and slowly bringing his legs up to straddle him. Carefully, as to avoid another sharp pain in the side.

                Ryan’s hands moved around Gavin’s hips and slipped beneath his briefs, gripping his ass and moving Gavin up his body slightly. The sharp intake of breath that came from Gavin was enough to get Ryan moving even more, jutting his hips up, causing them to rock against one another. Gavin rocked right back into him, grinding into Ryan a bit roughly. After a groan escaped his lips, Ryan’s mouth latched onto Gavin’s neck and kissed right below his jaw line, which caused the smaller man’s eyes to flutter shut at the new contact. Continuing to kiss around Gavin’s neck and jaw, Ryan recalled a time where he was too nervous to touch the lad. He also recalled a time where he didn’t care either way if the other man lived or died. And yet, now, he’d never been happier or more relieved that the other was alive in his arms.

                Especially when he rocked his hips against Ryan’s own, causing all of Ryan’s blood to race to where the friction was. His head spun. His mouth kept kissing and biting and sucking at Gavin’s neck. All of his systems acted on auto pilot as he worked at Gavin. The feeling of him being all that Ryan focused on was a breath of fresh air, a piece of heaven after a living hell, one of the nicest bits of release and peace that Ryan had ever known.

                After a particularly hard grind, Gavin propped himself up so that he sat over Ryan. He hissed through his teeth and instinctively grabbed his side as he did so, the hit from earlier making it still a bit hard to breathe. It didn’t matter anyway, with Ryan as they were it was already near impossible to breathe. Slowly he inched his boxers down his thighs, keeping direct eye contact with Ryan as he did so. The two didn’t say anything. They just breathed their shaky breaths and watched with low-lidded eyes as Gavin slid Ryan’s boxers down just enough to pull his half-hard dick out. After licking a stripe onto his palm, he took both Ryan and himself into his hand and started a lazy, rhythmic stroke.

                Gavin’s fingers couldn’t quite fit fully around both of them, but his tight grip on them and long tugs were still fine. Enough to relax the tightness in his chest and the pain that pulsated throughout his whole body. But the tiredness of his actions definitely seeped through. His left hand came down onto Ryan’s shoulder and held tight, but was soon met with one of Ryan’s hands that grasped at his wrist held just as tight.

                To feel pleasure, however simple or quick it may have been, after an entire day of pain, did feel incredibly nice. The small moans and curses that came from the pair made their mutual appreciation for the sex apparent.

                “Fuck,” Gavin murmured. The slide of his dick against Ryan’s sent shivers up his spine and a tingling heat throughout his body. He stopped his motions for just a moment in order to open his palm slightly and spit into it once more, going right back to stroking the pair but this time with a bit faster of a pace.

                This continued for a few minutes; the both of them slightly jutting their hips up into Gavin’s grip and Gavin’s hand wound tightly around their cocks, jerking them both steadily. The heat that traveled throughout their bodies once they came was a fire. Warm and kindling. Spreading from their stomachs to their chests and every other inch of their body.

                Ryan thought that Gavin looked like an angel above him. With a blush that spread across his chest and his head thrown back with broken moans escaping his throat. And beneath Gavin, Ryan might as well have been a Greek god. With his muscles strained and jaw clenched, the sheen of his slightly sweaty skin illuminated by the soft light from beside them.

                The words were on the tips of their tongues. I love you. So simple and yet so obvious. Their gazes of adoration and appreciation towards one another were a constant. And yet they didn’t say it. They didn’t really need to. Ryan rolled Gavin onto his side of the bed gently and then grabbed some nearby tissues to clean off his own chest. After turning off the light, he turned around and pulled Gavin close to his chest. As close as he could get him. The two drifted off to sleep peacefully not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Chapters 4 & 11 of AHWHM were my favorites to write.


End file.
